Clique, Clique
Clique, Clique is the 11th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 102nd episode overall. In this episode, some "cool guys" pressure Richie into joining a gang started by one Ace Macey (special guest star Ray "Boom Boom" Mancini). Plot Summary The episode kicks off with "Walk the Dinosaur"; during which two guys in leather jackets appear at the P*lace (Richie recognizes one of them - nicknamed "Stig" - from his English class). Seeking advice, Richie asks if it would be a good idea to join their clique (netting a string of flip-flops by Flip in his responses) before the kids return to the stage ("Dial My Heart"). Richie's initial attempt to join is rebuffed; but then shows up late for rehearsal sporting a leather jacket and heavily moussed hair. Apparently, this clique reconsidered and decided to have him initiated into the gang (the Initiation Day begins with tossing dirtballs), and no sooner does Richie walk in than he exits abruptly, leaving with only a "Ciao, babes" ("How Do You Help a Friend"). Stig still is unconvinced that Richie is "tough enough" to join; going over (unaware that Richie's bandmates are watching) the "Ace Macey" rules (named after the gang's founder); the first of which simply states: "Do something bad"; leading to "What You Don't Know" as Richie is on the verge of being pressured into vandalism. However, the gang gets an unexpected visitor: Ace Macey himself. However, Ace expresses his disapproval with the gang's actions (emphasizing how he had changed his ways, hitting bottom when he found himself doing time in prison) and tells the other gang members off. Richie then apologizes to the others, followed by inviting Ace to Kids Incorporated's next show ("Don't Look Back"). Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Guests * Ray Mancini - Ace Macey * Michael Rich - Stig * John Chaidez - Character unknown Songs * "Walk the Dinosaur" (Was {Not Was} cover; performed by Kenny) * "Dial My Heart" (The Boys cover; performed by Stacy) * "How Do You Help a Friend" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "What You Don't Know" (Expose cover; performed by Stacy and Devyn) * "Don't Look Back" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Richie) Trivia * An August 12, 2016 tweet from the Kids Incorporated fansite Twitter page included a picture of the rundown for that particular episode (shot on July 24, 1989). Included in the rundown was that "Dial My Heart" was originally shot and written as the episode's opening song before the song order was switched somewhere between production and airtime with "Walk the Dinosaur". * Robin didn't sing in this episode. External Links Tweet from the Kids Incorporated Twitter with image of original rundown showing "Dial My Heart" as the opening song Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Robin didn't sing